Rich by Association
by United Colors of Benetton
Summary: Welcome to the prestigious Spencer Academy, whereas all the wealthiest families of San Francisco attended this school. Scandals have been hidden by its thick brick walls, and with the newest student in town, this year is definitely going to be different.


I just want to say that I'm new to Fan fiction, which in courtesy of my best friend, Anne, who recommended this site where I can publish my stories in here and develop into a great author (hopefully greater than Lisi Harrison herself one day!) I'm not a terrible writer; quite frankly I'd love to develop into a better writer. I go by Ali, shortened for Alison of course, I'm Canadian, and I'm from Ontario, Toronto. I appreciate all constructive criticism anything that would help me develop into a better writer. Before I start my inconsistent babbling, here's my first ever introduction of **Rich by Associations**. I hope you like it! And please excuse me for the number of obscene language/coarse language in the story; I don't swear occasionally, my characters have a tendency to do it though, lol :)

* * *

**The Alpha**

"_She's the epitome of perfection; it's about time someone else shone under the spotlight"_

Meet the girl who is basically the epitome of impeccability. She could lift you up the social chamber or deposit you to the reject pile with just a penetrating look, with her slim toned body, **Aynsley Lenore Carmichael **is touching a whole new status to possibly near goddess-like, heck she could probably put Aphrodite out of business considering her curvaceous body and beauteous visage, standing at approximately five foot seven, she has inherited her Father's porcelain caramel complexion, her Mother with her deep chocolate brown eyes, and her glossy dark colored hair, to-die-for Angelina Jolie lips, heart-shaped face, she is Her mother, Akinyi Li, the famous Japanese actress who has also started her own famous clothing line and her Father the founder of the Carmichael Industries, who managed to stay young and handsome at the same time, passing on his thick dark colored hair to Aynsley. Her gorgeous best friends by her side, following her to the beat of her iPod, and her gorgeous Greek boyfriend, she undoubtedly rules over the prestigious. Of course, Spencer Academy breeds the best of the best, so it wasn't a surprise when most of the students came from old money, especially Aynsley Carmichael. This chick is ready to rule the world, even if it takes her sitting on top of the Empire State Building, wearing the tiara of the Queen of England, a glass full of sangria and martini with her best friends. But what happens when people from her past come back haunting her suddenly her perfect world comes crashing down because that person would kill to steal her rightful throne. Maybe it's time for Aynsley Carmichael pass down the throne to the next generation. At least she would go down in style right? Fat chance. This chick has done practically everything to be the Alpha, and she wasn't about to lend it to some god fucking prissy chick who decided she had the right to steal her throne. She's on a Aynsley Carmichael rampage, now that's for sure. And maybe—watch her back a little oftenly.

**The Jealous Friend/turned Bitch**

_"It's sad to see such potential go to waste... but what happens when a certain best friend of the most popular girl is out for the throne?"_

She's beautiful sure, but unfortunately she isn't as popular or famous as she wanted to be in the first place. Meet **Tahira de la Jeannette DiTullio-Bellucci**, sure she's well known around the ivy-colored campus "the hot Italian chick" quote definitely quote—but just because she's Aynsley's best friend doesn't mean she's not just as envious as every other girl in the elite Spencer Academy. Don't get her wrong, she's popular, but she's not envied as much as everyone is envious of Aynsley, once she'd be happy if everyone else praised her for a day instead of Aynsley for a single day. She's not the one for backstabbing or gossiping about her friends, but she has a crush on a certain boy—Matthew Reyes, to be exact—but unfortunately for her, now doesn't that word pop up oftenly? He's dating her other friend, who's managed to singlehandedlyhook up with practically the whole male population despite what grade they're in. It's quite a shame to let such high potential to go to waste in spite of the fact that her mother; Cassandra-Vienne Bellucci was the Aynsley Carmichael back in the olden days, especially since those days are long gone over (and Aynsley took over the throne sadly) And not to mention that her mother is one of America's finest actresses and performed in Audrey Hepburn's many films, her Father Rocco DiTullio who is a mega-famous Italian actor. Together, they're America's greatest actors in American history. This golden couple is practically the Italian version of Angelina Jolie and Brad Pitt (Which explains why Angie is one of Cassandra's top enemies). So what happens when goody-goody Tahira cracks under the shell she had been hiding for years releasing her full potential surprising the rest of the world and deciding to take over Aynsley precious-precious throne right under her nose? Clutching the oppurtunity, concluding that she's finally done waiting, she accidentally, ixnay on the word _accidentally_, started fucking around with Matthew Reyes being her best friend's back? Now watch out Aynsley Carmichael, there's a new name in the school and she's out for your throne. Well as gorgeous as beautiful Tahira is. She isn't going to back down the fight easier—which puts a chip on Aynsley's shoulder. Will she manage to take down the throne? Watch out world, you're in for a surprise.

**It Girl**

"_Meet the It Girl… every girl ever wanted to be… she can become your best friend or your worst enemy_"

Meet the ethereal It Girl, every average teenager every wanted to be. Especially the fact that she came from a prestigious family that also came from a chain of countless old money, and not to mention that her Father has inherited the Cunningham Enterprises, her Mother, Dorothea Cunningham, one of America's hottest designers. **Genevieve Adrianne Cunningham**, but formerly known as Adrianne—people who wanted to be on her good side of course. She could probably kick Blair Cornelia Waldorf out of the social chamber. This girl gets what she wants, probably the second she demands it, and she doesn't give the slightest fuck about the rest of the world, or you for that matter if you're not A-list material, and her pride larger than the state of Texas, she can make your self-esteem plummeting towards the ground. She hooked up with more guys than your average IQ, practically the whole male population if you could count with your fingers. She can be the biggest bitch if you fucking mess with this overrated chick—and this girl does _not _like it if you fucking mess with her, there are certain rumors circulating about several people who've decided to be foolish and hospitalized the last person who'd messed with her, who'd after refused to come out of her dormitory after Adrianne was finished with her. She might be ethereally beautiful and curvaceous in every way known to mankind, she despises all stereotypes, and is head over heels with her current boyfriend of several months, the longest time period she had been together with someone, Matthew Reyes, son of the former professional basketball player (which explains why he has a body of a Greek god) and his Mother, the perfect socialite of a mother there is. Miss Genevieve Adrianne Cunningham is in for a surprise, when she caught her boyfriend cheating on her best friend, she'd never been more humiliated in her life, since she was used to inflicting that kind of pain to other people, foolish that she didn't notice that her pretentious bitch of a best friend was fucking with her boyfriend right under her self righteous nose? Watch out. Adrianne Cunningham is out for blood. And Tahira DiTullio-Bellucci's blood to be more explicit. How dare she humiliate, and ruin her steady relationship with her boyfriend? Her family had a reputation for crushing people who'd dared crossed the line to pulp when they were foolish enough to get them angry. Obviously Tahira hadn't gotten the memo, and Adrianne had a reputation to maintain, starting with Tahira first.

**The Party Queen**

_"Russian girls do it better... but in that case, its British girls who do it better"_

As crazy as this chick might be,she manages to maintain her reputation and is well known as the Queen of parties around the campus and manages to pass every class with flying A's, not to mention that she had been elected for Student President, four years in a row, in counting, beautiful and smart, this girl is the life of the party. Meet **Catherine Stella Williams**, but goes by the nickname Cate since she thinks that the name Catherine is overrated and slightly old-fashioned to her thank you very much, now before you judge this girl, even though she is just as spoiled as any rich town girl, she isn't fucking lazy in the least, she actually works above the average grade point average, she likes designer clothes and Prada earrings just as much as the next girl, but not only is this girl beautiful, talented and smart it's nearly impossible to get in trouble considering she has a distant relation to the founder of the prestigious prep school. Her Mother, Clarisse Williams, the equally famous British actress and supermodel, happened to have a grandfather that was the brother of the founder of Spencer Academy, and sharing some of her Father's features, his lightly colored tan, ivory colored teeth and sultry baby blue eyes that screamed absolutely sexy, and inheriting her Mother's soft buckswheat colored blonde hair, and toned calves to top it off. Cate is possibly one of Spencer's hottest females around. Sure, she might be the party queen slash workaholic but that doesn't stop her for falling for the notorious player of Spencer Academy, despite the fact that she is currently dating her long term boyfriend Danyel O'Neil, but that doesn't stop her for falling the equally delicious, Joshua McCafferty. What happens when she dumped her sweet boyfriend and mistakenly falls for him? Sure, she had been dating Daniel for around two years in timing, and they hadn't had a major fight yet except for the misunderstanding that had happened between them in eighth grade, but it's best for both of them to end their relationships before someone gets hurt. But what happens when Danyel stoops to a new low and started dating her best friend right after she had caught her boyfriend cheating on Tahira? Sure, Cate had never been the one for jealousy, but she felt slightly awkward with her ex-boyfriend and her best friend dating?

**The Wannabe**

_"It's a whole new year, and that means a whole new Venice Sheridan. Watch out Aynsley, there's a new name in the school"_

Familiarized at being the bottom of the social chamber? Think again, not anymore. It's a whole new year, now August is over, that also means new students, foreign exchanges, a new status, and most importantly definitely a whole new **Alison Venice Sheridan**, whom unfortunately had been disregarded for the past few years by the rest of the school population. After a lot of preparation (upgrading her current wardrobe of course) and some scheming, she is about what it takes to be at the skyrocket her status to the top of the social chamber? She has about what it takes to become the one with the topic status. With her wheat blonde tresses and piercing grass-green eyes, it's going to take a lot more than manipulation and a little scheming to pull it off, and to kick Aynsley Carmichael off her self righteous throne. She's going to become Spencer Academy's newest It Girl sensation. But does she have what it takes to become the newly improved and the most popular girl at school, not to mention the Alpha of the prestigious Academy? In absolutely no time, she'll also have the whole male population wrapped under her newly done French manicured tip. Why she hadn't become popular or snatched the rightful throne before Aynsley did was completely beyond her, and now if her plan went according to plan? Her crush for almost over a year now, Landon Black—would become her boyfriend, just like Blair and Nate of New York. But the new girl, Natalie Wilson had managed to singlehandedly to make Landon fall head over heels over her, and is starting to ruin her plan. Maybe Natalie needs to be a taught a lesson when she messes with Alison…

**The New Girl**

_"And here comes the new girl... does she has what it takes to become an It Girl?"_

This hazel-grey eyed and dark haired beauty has what it takes to become an It Girl? New and she's from Georgia, which her mother happened to be the governor of. And though she had completely changed her peripheral bargain-basement-castoffs to off-the-runaway (of course, kudos to her recently hired personal shopper at that fact) although she had completely changed her exterior, is she still the person she once was in the inside? And that person inside of her is tired of being stepped over of. Her name is **Natalie Chelsea Wilson**, She grew up in Wisconsin for a couple of years, and quite frankly she was not old money, her parents kept on struggling and struggling until they suddenly struck rich and instant money. She isn't about to let _anyone_, at that I must add, step over her anymore. She's going to befriend the most popular girl in school, Aynsley Carmichael, and then become just as popular as them, she's going to mingle with the popular crowd as though she'd known them for a long period of time. This girl will get her hands on anything that is number one status. Watch out everyone, there's a new girl in town. Although Natalie has absolutely no clue how to be _popular_, nonetheless, she isn't about to let that stop her. After years being the target of bullying, she's finally fed up, and cracked over the pressure. And in no time, she'll be the most popular girl in school, no doubt, thanks to her awesome new makeover, her amazing designer clothes she'd recently bought during her makeover, and a whole new Natalie Wilson. And for the record, she'd met a cute boy in her first week she had attended the prestigious academy, Landon Black, but someone is obviously jealous with her relationship with Landon, Alison Sheridan, who also unfortunately she also has her eyes for the cute dark haired boy as well. And she's not about to let some jealous blonde ruin her relationship with Landon, the cute senior who'd she bumped into on her first day.

**The Greek God**

_"Callum McCafferty isn't also handsome… to bad that his grandfather pressures him into doing everything until he finally cracks from the pressure"_

He's the guy that ever other girl who attends the prestigious Spencer Academy want for their but they would never actually attempt to date him because unfortunately for the rest of the female population, he's been taken by Aynsley Carmichael, the beautiful dark haired Alpha herself. Together, they are the Golden Couple of Spencer Academy. Meet **Callum Adrian McCafferty**, the handsome Greek boy that would put Adonis to absolute shame and make all the female population fawn over the handsome male. His grandfather, Lord Alexander McCaffertyis the owner and the founder of Spencer Academy. For someone who is pretty handsome, he's dedicated to his studies achieving higher than the usual average grade point average than anyone else in the school, and with his shaggy dark brown hair and deep blue eyes alight with laughter, Callum is easily the most handsomest guy in San Francisco, captain of the rowing team, the basketball team, the soccer team, and other extracurricular activities it's quite a wonder of how he has time with his girlfriend in spite of the long line of extracurricular activies he attends every week, and putting a large amount of time in his studies (Well, he's never been a fan of school himself considering his grandfather was pressuring him to do everything but he couldn't argue since his grandfather had a reputation to maintain)Yes, Callum McCafferty, scion to one of San Francisco's wealthiest families that also come from another complicated chain of old money, and used to be quite of a player himself.

**The Sultry Boyfriend**

_"He's in love with two girls… Tahira or Adrianne? Tahira or Adrianne? Before it's to late and somebody gets hurt…"_

He's the one that females would kill to date, **Matthew Nathaniel Reyes **has reached to a whole new status in spite of his relationship with one of the most beautiful, not to mention popular girls around. He's currently in love with his beautiful girlfriend when he set his eyes on the beautiful Italian belle Tahira DiTullio-Bellucci, who's single at the moment, a line of boys are already lining up to date the beautiful Italian. It's not Adrianne he wants to be with, it's Tahira. And it doesn't help that he's really attractive with his sexy curly black hair and bright blue eyes. So what happens when this handsome boy starts cheating on his girlfriend with her best friend? When Matthew and Adrianne had become a couple, it had been a major shock—since Adrianne was best known for hooking up with more guys than your average IQ, and Matt had a fairly decent reputation and had gone out with a few other girl before he had started dating Adrianne. He'd never cheated on her the six months he'd been dating her. He doesn't want Tahira to get hurt if Adrianne finds out about their scandalous affair and plotting revenge on her best friend. Too bad that Matthew didn't think that over when a certain auburn haired beauty found them sprawled on the Academy's lounge, in a heated make out session. Will he realize his mistake or finally manage to kiss the love of his life in public without being secretive about it?

**The Notorious Player**

_"He's never been in love… until a certain blonde has opened his eyes for him"_

Starting from his sultry mess of dark hair, his striking dark olive eyes and deeply toned muscular body, meet the handsome and equally stunning **Joshua Charles Stapleton**, with his ravishing body this guy has never been in a relationship that lasted than no more than a week, and responsible for taking the virginity of countless females and had lost his very own at the adolescent age of twelve. He's been crowned the ultimate player three times in a row, and this guy has never worried about relationships in spite of the fact that he hooked up with more girls than you could count. He's the type of guy who could fuck you until you couldn't close your legs, the type of guy who would use you until he's bored of you and move on to the next female. To him, it's like a game, he fucks each girl taking pleasure of taking her virginity but what if that all stops when he'd set his eyes on girl he'd known since freshman year, and quite surprised that he hadn't gone through her yet. So what happens when Spencer Academy's very own notorious player for the first time in his adolescent years, had fallen in love with the last female he'd expected, but unfortunately for his hungry eyes she's already taken by his best friend, sure he's hooked up with females with boyfriend but he couldn't hurt his best friend by fucking his dream girlfriend. So what happens when the perfect couple breaks up, and his best friend is still head over heels with her, will this handsome boy finally express his love for the girl of his dreams or wait in the dark?

**That Hot Guy**

_"Will he let go of his old grudge against Adrianne and Matthew… and finally find true love?"_

It's no wonder that girls everywhere are falling for him… **Landon Jason Black **has never been good with girls in the romance department; especially since he'd dated several others before he had finally gave up. His first love had been Adrianne, whom harshly dumped him and started dating Matthew Reyes, which he hadn't gotten over ever since that faithful day he had caught them in the library when he was innocently looking for his faithful girlfriend in the library, his messy blonde hair and dark blue eyes—he looks like your typical hottie. Ever since he had met the beautiful Natalie Wilson the second he had bumped into her—he knew, that she was the one, and she was singlehandedly the most beautiful girl he had ever laid is eyes on, even more beautiful than Adrianne whom he'd been mourning over for the past six months, of course he had vowed he would never date another girl who would most likely cheat on him, and most definitely not on the person he had once called his best friend. Also, he promised himself he wouldn't talk to his ex-best friend, who is on the verge of dumping his girlfriend Too bad that a lot of other girls would absolutely kill to be in her place. He'd almost go to the point of forgiving Matthew for stealing his recent girlfriend. Of course, Adrianne had apologized her actions and but he had never forgiven her since that very day. Will he move on and let go of his old grudge and finally find true love? Or will he be once again heartlessly cheated on once again? Only time can tell.

**The Hot Neighbor**

_"He's charming, smart, intelligent… what's not to love about this guy?"_

He's the perfect boy to date, he's respectful to everyone, he's kind and he's extremely intelligent, excelling his courses with flying colours, and a deliciously sexy body I might add. He's taken by the stunning Catherine Stella Williams, the beautiful British belle. With his blasé attitude, and ravishing features he's loved by most of the female population. Meet **Daniel Christopher O'Neil**, the guy you would kill to be your boyfriend, but as cliché as it sounds, is already taken by another stunning belle. He's gotten his eye on the ravishing Adrianne for some time, but has vowed to himself he would never cheat on his partner if he was in an intimate relationship otherwise had learned the hard way in his sophomore year, hoping that he would not repeat the same incident again with his current girlfriend. What happens when Cate dumped him out of the blue without an explanation? Daniel is torn apart that is, when he's heard several rumors that Josh has his eyes on his girlfriend, and takes revenge on his girlfriend by dating the beautiful Adrianne? And what happens when the plan goes well—almost _too_, well. Will he win the heart of his girlfriend back or is he only helping Josh by steering her away from him? It doesn't matter, since he's unexpectedly won the heart of the beautiful Adrianne, and that had satisfied him for a temporarily short amount of time. He's in love, and he could care less if Cate dumped him that is, until he catches Cate and Josh together? Will this change his mind about his relationship with Adrianne or will he move on?

**So, I'm finally done with the description of the boys and the girls! Phew, I don't know when I'm going to post my first chapter in all honesty, in two days I'm going to be boarding my flight to Africa, do they have computers there so I could publish my chapters? Oh, and don't forget to review, as always. Also, I've improved some of the descriptions of the girls as well. And I've changed Spencer's name to "Adrianne" by the way, you know, after that character from 90210.**

**Sincerely,**

**Alison (I've named my character after me because I was beginning to run out of 'em!)**

**xoxo**


End file.
